The Michael Moscovitz diaries
by Maddzatazz
Summary: Michael's POV of the first book.
1. Wed, 24th Thurs 25th September

**Wednesday September 24th ,Home**

I can't believe my parents are making me do this! I mean no actual guy (with an ounce of testosterone may I add) would ever write in a stupid journal granted that it's a computer journal that no-one can actually see but it's still a FRIGGIN' JOURNAL!!!!!!!!

I should probably explain why, although you can't understand me being an inanimate object but...my parents are psychologists...yeah I know you're thinking BOTH of them!!? but it's true they are both psychologists and they seem to think that because I don't tell them my problems I can't be honest with myself but that's not true I am plenty honest with myself....well maybe I am most of the time.

The reason I don't talk to my parents about my so called "problems" is that then they would try and psychoanalyze me and then would find out the one thing that no-one and I mean NO-ONE can find out but I guess I could tell you even though I don't won't my psychopathic sister to get her hand's on this because if I admitted that I...

**Wednesday September 24th, still home just later **

Sorry about that but Lilly started banging on my bedroom door and yelling at me to open it, I knew it was a good idea to get a lock put on my bedroom door hehe, anyway lilly was yelling at me to open the door so I did and she barged in and told me her best friend Mia Thermopolis would be coming over tomorrow and that I had better put on a shirt while she's here I really didn't want to say yes but I had no choice otherwise Lilly would do some serious damage to either me or my stuff.

So like I was saying before I don't want to admit it because Lilly might get ahold of this and then I will be very very much dead and that's because I...like..Mia Thermopolis...Yes that's right I have a crush on my little sister's best friend now can you understand why I really really didn't want to admit it and also why no-one can know? I guess you're wondering "oh but why? that's so cute!" well it's NOT. Not only is she my little sister's best friend she's also:

A freshman (which means she's almost 3 years younger than me)

One of (in my opinion) coolest girls in school - making her way out of my league

would never think of me as more than her best friend's weird, geeky older brother

but also in love with...Josh Richter (insert disgust here) who is not only the hottest guy in school ,at least that's what all the girl's say about him, but he is also a complete and utter stupid, alcoholic, jerk that has happened to woo every single girl in the school Mia included.

Every time I see him it gets harder and harder not to punch him but that might be because Mia has such a crush on him Grrrr.

It's almost 2 in the morning so I should probably go to bed and try very hard not to dream about punching Josh Richter in his face.

I mean how pathetic can I get for wanting to punch a guy because the girl I like happens to have a crush on him?

**Thursday September 25th, Home **

I have no life that's why I am forever writing this from my room and talking about nothing of consequence except Mia. and punching Josh Richter in the face instead of writing about my many friends and what we plan to do on the weekend and that's because I really have no friends besides the Computer club and even then we prefer to just stay at home on our computers than actually hang out together.

Oh I just heard the doorbell go that must be Mia. Well there's nothing wrong with me just going out there to say hi I mean we are friends and f I just happen to be out there LOOKING for a top instead of wearing one then I'm not really doing anything wrong am I?

Yeah I'm really pathetic. I know.

**About 20 minutes later**

Ok that could have gone better. So I walk out there and Lilly and Mia are with my parent's when I overhear my mum say "So Mia how do you feel about your starting to date your algebra teacher?" I tryed not to laugh I really did but I mean come on a teacher? Hahahaha.

So I laughed like really loudly and then Mia kinda got this horrified look on her face and started to beg me not to tell anyone and that in itself was hilarious because who am I going to tell IF I were going to tell someone I mean like besides the computer club and my friend since 2nd grade Felix but I guess Mia didn't really think about that. So I kept saying" what'll you do for me, huh, Thermopolis? what'll you do for me?" Really hoping that she would say something like "what would you like me to do for you michael?" while licking her lips yeah yeah I know I'm perverted but that was probably just hormones overcoming my seventeen year old mind. But I guess she didn't get cause she just kept on offering to walk my sheltie Pavlov. So I told her " forget it, OK, Thermopolis?" and just walked into my room.

I mean ok... I didn't have to sound so disgusted but who doesn't get when they are being flirted with??!!!! seriously!!

Note to self: figure out why I call Mia, Thermopolis.


	2. Fri, 26th Sat, 27th September

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's read my story I will try and post more chapter's but my comp is getting fixed so I'm using my mum's and it might be hard to update very quickly but thank you for reading. Plz Read & Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess diaries series (however I do like to dream that I do)**

**Friday 26****th**** September, around 9:30 at home **

So it occurred to me that I haven't really told you much about me I mean yeah there isn't much to tell but still you might like to know that facts behind why I'm so sad as to be sitting at home practically every night and not out with friends. Really It's because I don't have any friends...So ok here it is, You already know that my parents are psychologist's, That I have a homicidal sister called Lily, I guess saying that I have **NO** friends is a bit of an overstatement when I actually sort of do, I mean I have the computer club (who I'm only friends with because we are all computer geeks who would rather be at home on our computer's than out with people)I also have my friends Felix and trevor (who I have known since 2nd grade)Lauren (who I've known since 3rd grade, Tom (another friend from 3rd grade),Boris (Who I wouldn't exactly call a friend but he's cool, we get along and I have G&T with him –G&T means gifted and talented) and of course there's Mia.

But what you don't know so far is that me and my parents have a "don't ask, don't tell" policy going which is working out well –even if they don't keep to it all the time, my sister is also, in my opinion mentally disturbed because she has this TV show called Lilly Tells It Like It Is which is basically Lilly telling (or whining) about whatever she thinks is important but that's not the disturbing part, the disturbing part is the fact that even though it's just a public access channel Lilly has her own stalker his name is Norman and Lilly thinks' it's funny to antagonize him and his foot fetish by taking off her shoes then throwing a blanket over her feet . Yeah I know disturbing right?

Anyway I have been thinking lately about Mia (of course) and how I could spend more time with her and I still can't come up with anything good but maybe I should just be happy that I see her everyday at school and every Friday when she comes here to hang out with Lilly and that we IM each other a bit. So yeah maybe I should be happy with that...oh who am kidding? I'm never going to be happy about the situation with Mia unless I can actually tell her I love her and I don't see that happening because she would probably get scared and freak I am her best friend's older brother after all.

Whoever thought that love would be this confusing? Whoa! Did I just say love? I can't believe I just said love. I mean I can't....

**Saturday 27****th**** September**

I'm home alone because of my parent's going to some lecture on how to handle suicidal patient's you would think they'd know how to already and Lilly shooting her spoof to the Blair witch project down in Washington square park, she's meeting Mia down there to film something with tourist's and scaring them away when they ask for directions.. i dunno. But then it's Lilly I don't really want to know. Felix just signed on, Maybe I'll IM him and see if he's doing anything.

_CracKing: hey Felix_

_Feli-X: hey wassup?_

_CracKing: I'm really bored. Wbu?_

_Feli-X: I just got home from hanging out with some of my cousins, why what have you been doing?_

_CracKing: Sitting at home thinking pretty much all day...._

_Feli-X: Thinking? Wow man that's sounds like great fun... why don't you go do something? Like I dunno hang out with Judith or somebody, I bet she's free._

_CracKing: I AM NEVER GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH JUDITH!!!!!!!That's almost as scary as me saying that I like my sister!!! Why would I spend time with Judith?_

_Feli-X: I'm just saying that maybe you need to actually hang out with girls as in *cough date cough* it's not healthy for you to be sitting at home pining about Mia. I mean even she has to get out more and she's a FRESHMAN!_

_CracKing: I know she's a freshman that's part of the problem and I'm not pining, I'm just devising a plan to spend more time with her but I haven't come up with anything yet._

_Feli-X: Well maybe you should I dunno ASK HER OUT!? But no you're to chicken, so I guess (btw I can't believe I'm trying to help you spend more time with your little sister's best friend just so you can be around her – you need help) maybe you could tutor her or something. I gotta go my dad needs the phone, just think about it, and remember you are insane._

_Feli-X has signed out_

Well that was insightful.

But maybe Felix has a point with the whole tutoring thing I am doing really well in...uh..well all my subjects but Mia isn't.

No there is no reason why I should tutor Mia; I mean she's a _**freshman.**_

Granted a very hot, sweet, funny, beautiful, nice, sweet, sensitive freshman she's still a freshman.

But how am I going to ask her if I can tutor her?

This is going to take some courage building, I need to watch some Buffy and calm down all this thinking about Mia can really mess with my mind.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry if this chapter's boring. Plz R&R so I kno.**


	3. Sun, 28th Tues,30th September

**Sunday 28****th****, Village Cinema (before the movie starts)**

I decided that Felix was right and I should be out with people my own age unfortunately I didn't know who to call**to** go out with, but just my luck (which is usually pretty bad) Judith called and said all of the computer club were going to a movie at the village, then to noodle one noodle son which is one of my favourite restaurant's so I of course said yes. That's how I ended up sitting between Paul, another senior, and Judith with Kenny (a freshman) sitting next to her.

I wasn't really in the mood to see a movie especially some waste of pixels like all the movies are these days. But I could see that sitting at home pinning about the girl I might love was getting me nowhere (and I will never admit that sometime's I was home just in case Mia decided to drop by, which is not true and never will be by the way).

The lights are dimming; I guess the movie's starting.

**Sunday 28****th****, Noodle one Noodle son **

Ok…so, that was weird.

I didn't expect to actually like that movie but it was really good.

But I'm not talking about that being weird (although it was) but about 20 minutes after the lights dimmed and the movie had started I felt something brush my leg, I leaned down to brush it away except ten minutes later it happened again so I looked and….it was Judith's **LEG**, and I had no idea why but then she started to kind of rub a little,Judith isn't ugly, no she's actually kind of hot but I mean it's **Judith **and she's no Mia, I realized that she was looking at me, so I looked at her and smiled then tried to ease away from her but then Paul looked at me really weirdly and I realized that in easing away from Judith I got closer to Paul, I thought '_Great not only am I being practically felt up by Judith, Paul thinks I'm coming onto him' _which is fantastic by the way, every guy wants someone to believe he's gay…. NOT, plus I think Paul has a girlfriend.

Anyway in trying not to touch Paul or Judith, I was pretty much sitting on the edge of my seat but then Judith's hand ended up on my lap kind of lying on my arm. I had no idea how to get out of it so I ended up with Judith's arm on me for almost the entire movie. Then we ended up her and I made sure I wasn't sitting next to Judith or Paul. Which thankfully worked. Oops gotta go everyone's ready to leave.

**Monday Sept. 29****th**** G&T**

G&T or gifted and talented isn't a real subject it's pretty much just the student's sitting around doing whatever they want because our teacher, Mrs. Hill is in the teacher's lounger across the hallway usually ordering thing's off the TV or from catalogue's, so she just leaves us in her everyday. The class is meant for everyone to work on their special talent or whatever like Lilly and her TV show, Ling Sue and her art, Boris and his violin, Mia with her writing e.t.c.

So I'm sitting here pretending to be working on my webzine: Cracking, when I hear Mia and Lilly talking, Lilly is criticizing Mia for not being assertive enough when it comes to Lana and her issues with confrontation, jeez Lilly I'm the kid genius of 2 psychologists as well doesn't mean I feel the need to psychoanalyze all the time and use word's I'm sure a lot of people at this school don't even understand. Evidently Mia went to her locker to get books and Lana Weinberger of all people was there, of course waiting for her boyfriend Josh Richter (the guy Mia has a thing for) whose locker is next to Mia's. So Lana was waiting for Josh and saw Mia, don't ask me why because I have no idea why Lana hates Mia so much, and said to her something like 'Oh, how sweet. I see we still can't fit into a bra.' And Lilly being Lilly had to say to Lana 'Why don't you do us all a favour and curl up some place and die, Weinberger?' at that point Josh had walked to his locker, of course nobody just tells Lana Weinberger to go die so when Lana started into Lilly for telling her to die Lilly just say's 'Bite me' so the only person who can stop this before it get's out of hand would have to be josh *enter sarcasm filled joy* who said 'I'm outta here' in this really disgusted voice then left and of course Lana has to run after him yelling his name to get him to stop.

Sometime's I really wish I didn't go to this school.

**Tuesday 30****th**** Sept. **

I can't really talk because of all the stupid homework I have and I didn't get anything done today with Cracking. But I figured I should at least write this down so that when I'm sure I'm not delusional I can be sure it actually happened. I was just sitting on my computer multi-tasking with homework and IMing people when someone messaged me:

_JG (FFC): Hey Michael!!!_

_CracKing: Uh, hi._

_JG (FFC): How are you? I know we saw each other like a few hours ago but well you know... how are you?_

Seriously who IS this???!!!

_CracKing: Um, I'm fine thanks. _

_CracKing: Who IS this?_

_JG (FFC):Oh! Right sorry haha. It's Judith. That was pretty funny of me right?_

_CracKing:Oh right. Yeah that's… that's funny. Ha ha _

_JG (FFC): But couldn't you tell from my name? JG? Judith Gershner?_

_CracKing: I didn't realise what does the (FFC) mean?_

_JG (FFC): oh just a joke it mean, fruit fly cloner, hehe. Anyway that was really fun on Sunday…hanging out I mean, we should hang out more._

Who would want to clone a fruit fly? Why not something cooler?

_CracKing: You mean with the computer club? Yeah that would be really fun! _

_JG (FFC):Oh yeah with.. with the computer club yeah! Course. Well bye!_

_CracKing: Yeah bye._

JG (FFC) has now signed off

That was very, very awkward. Well homework awaits.

Author's note: Plz R&R, thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon!


	4. Wed, 1st Thurs, 2nd October

**Wednesday October 1, Lunch**

I'm sitting here at the computer club table listening to Lauren and Felix fight over what they wanted to do this weekend so Felix wants to go this club or party or something like that and Lauren wants to go out to eat maybe see a movie or just hang around the park.

Uh oh they just asked Trevor it'll be my turn next.

Trevor said "that because he got grounded last week for sneaking out to another party it would be bad if his parent's caught him going to one like a day after he's free" which Felix replied with "Oh come on man your 'rents won't find out! It'll be fun!" So Lauren just said "why don't we ask Michael, Michael? Michael stop writing in that and pay attention! What would you rather do relax? Or go to another one of Felix's cousin's party's?"

Which is a really unfair thing to ask me because I never want to go to one of Felix's cousins parties mostly because they are they kind where I always suspect I'm going to run into Josh Richter and his "posse" (not excluding dumb cheerleaders like Lana Weinberger) and I also just don't go to parties. Which say's quite a bit about my social life.

Except I can't really agree with Lauren since Felix is one of my best friends and he goes by that saying "bros before ho's" so I doubt he would really appreciate me agreeing with Lauren even if she isn't is girlfriend. The truth about how I would really like to spend this weekend would be hmmm let me think WITH MIA of course in this dream weekend we are also dating but hey! It's my dream! otherwise I would probably rather just stay home on the weekend's which I do anyway, but I still prefer it.

"Michael? Michael?! Are you ok?" says Lauren while waving her hand in front of my face, I had barely even noticed she was talking to me. Now to answer Lauren's question without getting in trouble from either of them, Lauren may be a girl but she can hit really hard "Oh yeah I'm fine, but I'm not even sure I can do anything this weekend, sorry" I finally replied "Oh" Lauren sighed "Ok Michael well just remember to tell us if you can" the bell had started ringing for fifth period so I was getting up to leave "yeah yeah I will" but as I was walking away I heard Trevor and Felix say to each other "Bet Mia is going over this weekend" and Lauren murmur her agreement. Which she is but why would they think that mattered to me?

**Wed, Oct 1. Gifted and Talented**

I can't stop thinking about what Trevor, Felix and Lauren had said.

They can't know ofcourse that I like Mia could they?

No, they would have said something perverted about it by now.

……..

But I can't help but think they do…

…….

OMG! They know, they know I like (maybe love Mia)

I don't like to swear but I am so screwed.

**Thurs, Oct 2, Home **

I decided to ask Trevor what he had meant at school yesterday since I had avoided the subject completely for a couple of days and also if I asked Felix he would be all on at me about being in love with a freshman was totally weird and I should just sleep with her to get her out of my system and stuff like that, in my opinion Felix needs a serious relationship one of these days, and if I asked Lauren she would be almost as bad as my parent's in her analysis of the situation.

I really don't understand girls.

So I took the cowardly way out and asked Trevor because he's more of a quiet spectator than an active part. He pretty much knows all the gossip about everyone before a lot of the people involved even know because he's so quiet people tend to forget he's even there so they just talk in front of him about everything and his advice is never to just do it with someone and he would especially never tell me to just do it with Mia.

Here's how it went:

_Cracking: Hey Trevor._

_ClevTrev: Hey Michael. R U ok? U were really quiet today._

That's because I didn't want to talk about how much I love Mia and how you guy's know.

_CracKing: Uh yeah I'm fine. But I wanted to ask u something._

_ClevTrev: Sure, what's up?_

_CracKing: You know the other day when Felix and Lauren were fighting about what to do this weekend? And I left the table and you three said something about Mia. What did u mean?_

_ClevTrev: Oh is that all? Well Michael it's really obvious that you like her. A LOT._

Really obvious? I hope it isn't that obvious Mia or Lilly could find out then there would be hell to pay.

_CracKing: What? What r u talking about? I don't like Mia that way. I never have haha what made you think that?_

_ClevTrev :You're a really bad liar Michael, even on the internet, I know you do and I think that Mia might feel the same way. Just tell her or ask her out either way. Do something about it._

Oh yeah like it's that easy.

_CracKing: How!? It's not like Mia would ever even see me that way!_

_CracKing: Wait! U think she likes me?Really?_

_ClevTrev: __*sigh* think about it Michael you aren't that dense._

ClevTrev has now signed off.

Well that didn't go as badly as I expected. No Lilly to come barging in at the worst moment (which was my main fear).

I'm going to ask Mia out.

Probably in a few days.

Or maybe in a week or two just to make sure I have the confidence.

Yeah that's good, 2 weeks sounds good.


	5. Not a chapter

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I know you all thought this was an actual chapter, I hate it when authors to this aswell anyway I'm not abandoning this story I have just started working on it again along with my Harry Potter one but I'm having trouble getting going again so I'm putting this up as notice that if anyone want's to beta my story it would be greatly appreciated! I also might look for one to throw ideas around with for my Harry Potter. So email me if you are interested and Im so sorry for the long wait, there will be an explanation in the next chapter which I already have a bit written for so again I am sorry but I'm not abandoning the story.**

**Thank you all **

**maddzatazz**


End file.
